


Like An Arrow (In The Blue Sky)

by Aletheran



Category: The Stone Dance of the Chameleon - Ricardo Pinto
Genre: Banter, Cleaning after sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair Braiding, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Swallowing, Mention of Teeth Kink, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Switching, i want to say no sexually explicit content but one (1) mention is ruining it, multiple rounds, sleepy characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheran/pseuds/Aletheran
Summary: Sardian’s heartbeat thrums against his chest and he hears his sweet breaths in his ears, gosh, they’re his favourite sounds in the entire world.“You’re too good,” Sardian whispers in his ear, his voice totally blissed out.Kumatuya laughs.“Too good for my baby?” he asks, pressing kisses to Sardian’s temple, his cheek, his jaw, “Impossible.”
Relationships: Suth Sardian/Kumatuya of the Masks
Kudos: 1





	1. Cutely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Life Goes On by BTS

Sardian exhales deeply, his hair stuck to his forehead with the sweat, his breath shallow as he leans back, trembling hands pressing into the mattress as he comes down from the high of his orgasm.

“There, there,” Kumatuya says softly, putting his hands on Sardian’s narrow waist, moving his fingers over the soft skin in a caress before bringing him in for an embrace. One of his hands instinctively cup the other man’s head, pushing his hair aside, the other arm wrapping around his waist tighter.

Sardian’s heartbeat thrums against his chest and he hears his sweet breaths in his ears, gosh, they’re his favourite sounds in the entire world.

“You’re too good,” Sardian whispers in his ear, his voice totally blissed out.

Kumatuya laughs. 

“Too good for my baby?” he asks, pressing kisses to Sardian’s temple, his cheek, his jaw, “Impossible.”

Sardian laughs too, and Kumatuya can feel the power of his body through his laughter, and it fills him with gentle pleasure. Sardian pulls away a little, rising on his forearm, silver eyes glittering, his mouth curled in that utterly disarming crooked grin.

“Who said anything about being your baby?” he asks, leaning in and biting Kumatuya’s cheek so softly it feels like a kiss, “If anything, you’re my baby.”

“How is that possible? You’re younger than me,” Kumatuya says, squeezing him in, kissing him hard but shallow.

“It’s all in here,” Sardian says, tapping Kumatuya on his forehead, making him attempt to bite Sardian’s fingers.

Sardian rises up on his shins, Kumatuya’s cock slipping out of him (sadly), and stretches, a yawn leaving his mouth. He lifts his leg over Kumatuya’s body, climbing off him, and slumps into the bed on his side. Kumatuya turns on his side, watching Sardian’s closed eyes, his pleased smile. He moves his hand up to cup Sardian’s cheek.

“That tired, huh?” he whispers, and Sardian opens his eyes, shaking his head.

“Not tired.”

Kumatuya signs incredulity against Sardian’s cheek, making him pout at him. Kumatuya bunches his nose at him before leaning in to peck him on the lips. 

He pulls away just as Sardian tries to deepen the kiss (to his protests), rising up from the bed to get the towels and basin to clean up. He picks the tray up to take it to the bed.

“Make space!” he says, folding his legs underneath with care to not spill the water, nudging Sardian to move away with his eyebrows. In response, Sardian just rolls closer and wraps his arms around Kumatuya’s bare waist, making space but on the wrong side. Kumatuya lifts the tray higher to look at him. “You’re impossible, you know that?”

Sardian just kisses his thigh, looking as innocent as a rabbit. Shaking his head, Kumatuya carefully leans over him to place the tray on the other side. Anyone who says Kumatuya’s wide eyes are a weapon has clearly never seen Sardian’s.

“How even are we supposed to clean up this way, Suth Sardian, hmm?” he asks, putting his hands on his waist in an embarrassingly mom-like gesture. Sardian just snuggles closer to him, kissing and licking his stomach until Kumatuya can’t help but giggle. 

“Come on, Sardian,” he coaxes softly, threading fingers through his tangled brown hair. He takes Sardian’s hand off from around him and kisses his palm. “Hmm, darling?”

Sighing, Sardian disentangles himself from Kumatuya and sits up, his hair all around him. “Only because I love you, okay?”

Kumatuya smiles, taking a towel from behind him and dipping it in the water, before bringing that to his shoulder, sighing at the cool sensation. “And it definitely doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that I won’t touch you in the morning otherwise?”

“Nope, nothing to do with that whatsoever,” Sardian says with a grin, taking a towel of his own and scrubbing it over his neck. He brings the towel to his nose and laughs softly, “Although, I am sad I won’t smell like you in the morning.”

“Yeah, right,” Kumatuya says as Sardian turns around so Kumatuya can get his back. He whispers in Sardian’s ear, making him shiver, “As if it’s even possible to get the scent of me out of you at this point.”

Sardian’s eyes are polished diamond where they meet Kumatuya’s over his shoulder. 

“Anti-romance,” he mutters.

Kumatuya bites his shoulder, “I’ve taken you four times tonight, how do you still dare to call me anti-romance?”

“That’s what you sound like when you say you don’t like your scent on your lover in the morning,” Sardian says, tapping Kumatuya’s ass, telling him to turn around so Sardian can get his back.

“Slander. I’ve never said that,” he says as Sardian picks his hair off his back and tosses it over his shoulder, beginning cleaning him. “Just because I don’t like cuddling when you’re all sweaty in this fiery weather doesn’t mean I don’t like my scent on you.”

“So what you’re trying to say is,” Sardian says, running the towel over Kumatuya’s back one last time before tossing it aside, “I get a free pass during the winter?” 

Kumatuya slaps his ass lightly, making Sardian stick his tongue out.

_ Brat. _

“Say, are you hungry? I think I’m going to have something cold to eat,” he says, getting off the bed. Sardian yawns again, reaching for a book on the side table on Kumatuya’s side. “You tired me out.”

Sardian chuckles. “Just get me the same of what you’re getting.”

Shooting him one last fond look, Kumatuya puts on a robe and walks out the door, shutting it behind him carefully so as not to make any loud sound.

•••

“It’ll take a while for the food to get here, since no one was awake,” he says when he returns. Sardian’s looking at himself in the mirror, fanning himself with a paper fan as he examines the various marks on his otherwise flawless form. The book he’d picked is on the table next to him.

“Didn’t like my book?” he asks softly, undoing his robe’s tie and coming behind Sardian to wrap arms around his shoulders, sharing skinship. He looks at them in the mirror, all white skin and broad shoulders and precisely muscled bodies. They fit so well together. A perfectly matched set.

“Will you braid my hair?” Sardian asks, combing fingers through the tangled curls, making a face as they get caught multiple times. “I tried to read before but it kept getting in my way. If it touches my skin for even another minute I’ll go mad.”

Kumatuya rather likes the look of his sex-tousled hair, but he nods, pulling Sardian to the bed. Sardian sits down at the edge before Kumatuya can even ask for it, tossing his hair back. The curls extend past his ass, and Kumatuya knows that when they’re wet and straight they can even reach his knees.

Getting a comb, he starts to slowly work it through Sardian’s hair, lovingly disentangling every knot out of it. Sardian, to his credit, sits through it patiently, his breathing the only thing betraying the fact that he isn’t asleep as he allows Kumatuya to comb his hair.

An idea starts to form in Kumatuya’s mind. He leaves Sardian’s combed and untangled hair to get some things from his dresser.

“Hey honey?” Kumatuya asks.

“Hey honey,” Sardian answers.

“Should I put some oil in your hair? It’ll be much easier to manage.”

Sardian turns around to look at him with a horrified expression. “No! I’ll look like a little kid! Everyone will laugh at me at court tomorrow!”

Kumatuya pouts. “No, they won’t, and anyways it’s a classic Masks look, you’ll look so fashionable.”

Sardian shakes his head, his hair fluttering. “Never.”

“But babyyyy,” Kumatuya says, “just enough to make it manageable, I’ll only put a little of it in.”

“That’s what you said when we first had sex, but we all know that’s not what happened,” Sardian deadpans.

Kumatuya’s jaw drops.

“You liar! It did not go that way!”

“That’s not what I remember,” Sardian lies, arms crossed across his chest. “You said, ‘I’m going enter now, it’ll only be the tip’, but right after that you said, ‘change of plan—’”

“All lies, all lies,” Kumatuya interrupts loudly, offended, “That never happened!”

“Okay so maybe I’m exaggerating a little—”

“A little? Suth Babydian, I did not spend two weeks slowly stretching you out just for you to blatantly—”

“No but listen—”

Taking advantage of Sardian’s monologue, Kumatuya gets a hair ribbon out of his drawer and sneaks it inside his robe pocket. Pulling the broken off hair from the comb and throwing it, he goes back to Sardian.

“Alright, alright, I get it, no oil,” he says, combing Sardian’s hair again, sectioning it into three parts. Then he laughs, “I—did you really have to say all that though? I’m hurt. You should compensate me for damages.”

“Compensate, huh?” Sardian says, a smile in his voice. Kumatuya brings out the three-stranded hair ribbon from his pocket and aligns it with Sardian’s hair, then starts braiding. It’s too dark to properly see the colour, and he’s blocking out most of the moonlight, but he can imagine the stunning combination of brown and emerald green.

Sardian’s neck becomes visible as the braid goes on, Kumatuya’s fingers deftly weaving it together. Kumatuya leans forward and presses a kiss to the back of Sardian’s neck, before handing the rest of the braid to him to complete, sitting down in front of him, looking at him, waiting for him to notice.

Sardian smiles at him, and they share a long, loving look before Sardian starts to frown, noticing something expectant in Kumatuya’s expression. He looks down at the braid, then at Kumatuya, then laughs exasperatedly. “Is this what the oil thing was about?”

Kumatuya grins, nodding. Sardian shakes his head, tying the ribbons around the braid. Standing up, he goes to look at himself in the mirror. The braid reaches the small of his back, with the strands of the ribbon flowing down, reaching his knees. He’d cut such an exquisite figure in the wind.

“Am I supposed to wear this at court tomorrow?” Sardian asks. Kumatuya wraps his arms around his middle, playing with his nipples, making Sardian moan softly.

“You can if you want to,” Kumatuya whispers into his ear. Sardian turns around so they’re face to face, and Kumatuya pulls him in even tighter. “Although, everyone will know we fucked.”

Sardian grins. “Everyone already knows that.”

“Well then,” Kumatuya says, and pulls him in a kiss, the world fading around him as he’s consumed again in the passion of his most dearest, precious beloved.

•••

Later, after a very satisfying fifth round of sex and a very late second dinner, they’re lying together in bed, Sardian trying to sleep while Kumatuya gets some inspiration out of him for a poem.

“Hey?” Sardian whispers through closed eyes, snuggling up next to Kumatuya. Kumatuya wraps an arm around him, pulling him even closer, pressing a kiss to his nape as he taps his pen against the notebook. 

“Yes, darling?”

“Is that true what you said earlier? About the fashionable Masks tradition?”

Kumatuya licks his cheek. “What do you think?”

Sardian snorts. “I think you’re a jackass.”

“You know me so well,” Kumatuya says, softly stroking Sardian’s back, nudging him to some very well deserved sleep.

“Hey?”

Shaking his head exasperatedly, Kumatuya says, “Yes, darling?”

“Wake me up when you’re done with your poem? For round six?”

Kumatuya laughs softly. “Aren’t you tired? I don’t think you’ve ever had this much sex before.”

“How can I ever be tired when I have you to call my beloved?” Sardian says, kissing Kumatuya’s jaw, half-asleep already. Kumatuya feels his cheeks reddening.

“Alright then, I will.”

“Promise, right? You always say you will but you never do,” his voice so low Kumatuya can barely make out what he’s saying.

_ Ah, but it feels sinful to wake you up when you look so angelic in your sleep. _

“I will, my heart, now go to sleep,” he says, squeezing his arm against Sardian, who already is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osrakum (probably) doesn't have winter, I just made that up because it's such a cute mental image.
> 
> Written as part of my fic project in Stone Dance of the Chameleon month in December 2020.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is @/suth-sardian, twitter is @/hakugiin, come talk to me there! ^^


	2. Excitedly

They’re lying together on the floor of Kumatuya’s balcony, the wind making the water in the pool next to them dance, golden sunlight colouring the world in warmth.

“ _ Tsk _ , you’ll taint your skin,” Sardian says, pulling Kumatuya’s hand out of the golden sunlight, kissing his palm lovingly. He puts the warm hand on his cheek, nuzzling into it and shuffling slightly, settling better over Kumatuya’s chest, sighing in quiet pleasure. 

Kumatuya twirls fingers through Sardian’s wet bangs, pushing them out of his eyes and tucking them behind his ear. He brushes his fingers just behind the other man’s jaw, making him relax against Kumatuya’s chest, melting into him.

“Sunlight feels nice,” Kumatuya says, letting go of his arm around Sardian’s waist and bringing it up to his head, carding fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Sardian peeks up at him through his dark lashes, an achingly pretty look, before snuggling closer into him. Kumatuya kisses the top of his head.

“Isn’t it supposed to burn?” Sardian asks, and Kumatuya feels him shift against him, pulling one of his arms folded between their bodies out, inching it out of the shade and towards the bright light. Kumatuya watches with care as he stretches his fingertips into the light, before retracting them almost instantly, letting out the softest hiss he’s ever heard.

“You’re okay, right?” he asks, his fingers stilling over in Sardian’s hair. It hasn’t hurt any of the times he’s done it, but superstitions existed for a reason, and he’d never forgive himself if his baby got hurt, got  _ burned _ , because it hadn’t happened in his experience.

Sardian nods his head against Kumatuya’s chest, turning his head slightly to kiss him over his heart. He looks at Kumatuya through those long, dark lashes again, and gods, if Kumatuya wasn’t hopelessly spent he’d start to feel arousal again.

“I like it. It’s warm,” Sardian says, pulling his arm back, but Kumatuya stops him, bunching Sardian’s hand in a fist and wrapping his own hand around it, taking them into the light together, allowing Sardian to get the warmth, protecting him from tainting.

“Better?” he asks against Sardian’s hair. Sardian tilts his head up a little, brushing his lashes against Kumatuya’s jaw. Kumatuya catches just a glimpse of his stunning silver eyes before he strongly tries to pull his hand out. Kumatuya doesn’t let go.

“You’ll have to wear gloves for months. You hate gloves,” Sardian complains, his lips against Kumatuya’s pulse, making him sigh in pleasure. He takes his free hand to Sardian’s ass, patting it softly.

“I’ll tell everyone I have henna dye. For my lord lover’s eyes only,” he says, his smile bleeding into his voice. Sardian kisses a hickey he’d left on Kumatuya’s neck. He pulls their hands back into the shade, leading Kumatuya’s other hand to his ass too, giggling when Kumatuya squeezes playfully with both hands.

“Let’s get some thick canvas screens next time,” he says in his deep, ocean-like voice. “Then we can soak in all the warmth we like without being forced to wear gloves for months after.”

“Hmm, next time it is, then,” Kumatuya says warmly in response, letting go of his hold on Sardian’s ass and wrapping arms around his perfectly huggable little waist.

They sit together in silence for a bit, the coolness of the marble such a pleasant sensation against Kumatuya’s bare back as he enjoys holding his lover’s body so close to him. 

“Excited for tomorrow? Your birthday’s just two weeks away too,” Sardian asks after a while, rising slightly in his place on top of Kumatuya, his hands on Kumatuya’s clavicle and chin on top of that.

Kumatuya’s green eyes are hopelessly soft as he nods, bringing a hand up from Sardian’s back to his face, caressing his cheek. Sardian sighs, melting into the touch, his eyes closing involuntarily. 

“But I’ll miss this too.”

Sardian’s eyes open, a questioning look in his face. He kisses Kumatuya’s palm. “This?”

“You know,” Kumatuya says, his cheeks swelling as he smiles, making Sardian move up a little to kiss the both of them noisily. “Just the two of us having the entire Halls of Rebirth to ourselves.”

“It was pretty good,” Sardian says, grinning as he sits up to straddle Kumatuya, his white teeth flashing. Kumatuya’s heart skips a beat at the sight, his hands going to rest on Sardian’s thighs almost instinctively. He loves holding Sardian’s thighs so fucking much. “I’m pretty sure we did it in every public room we could find.”

“I’ll carry the memory of taking you in the common dining room forever in my heart, my filthy darling,” he says, grinning back. “Although I will say you’ve gotten amazing at taking me too. You’ve made me see stars every time this whole week.” He smirks. “And about time, I’d say.”

Sardian’s jaw drops in an offended expression. “Are you saying I was bad at pleasing you before?”

“Hey,” Kumatuya says, his grin getting so wide it should hurt, but it didn’t, “We all start somewhere, Suth Babydian. No shame in, uhm, sucking.”

“Hurtful,” Sardian says, playfully flicking his nose, coming back in to lie on his chest, the weight of him utterly perfect, so grounding and substantial, “I should punish you. Show you how much you suck exactly.”

“That is entirely acceptable to me,” Kumatuya says with a pout, bending forward to kiss Sardian on the forehead before leaning back, resting his head on the bunch of towels folded under his head. They hadn’t wanted to ruin the moment by calling anyone to bring in the cushions, so they’d made do.

“Still can’t believe you convinced me to have sex in pool,” Sardian says casually, a small smile on his lips even though his voice is just a bit exasperated.

“What’s there to believe or convince about it?” Kumatuya says easily, “It just happened. It’s what Ilyah would’ve wanted.”

“Don’t bring my Ilyah into this,” Sardian rolls his eyes, leaning in to rub noses against Kumatuya, “And anyway, it’s disgusting.”

“Your Ilyah? Suth Darlingdian, we are going to talk about that,” Kumatuya says in mock annoyance, squeezing Sardian in his hold just just a bit, making him chuckle, “And anyway, please enlighten me on why that’s disgusting.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Sardian says with scrunched brows, looking genuinely disturbed at the fact that Kumatuya could even need ask that, “Imagine if you accidentally drank—”

He stops, silver eyes narrowing as they meet his lover’s. Kumatuya just smiles sweetly.

“Alright, but it’s still touching your skin and your face and your hair and okay I guess that’s not that strong of an argument either,” Sardian trails off, bringing up a hand to rub against his brow bone, “It still feels disgusting no matter what you say though.”

Kumatuya plays with Sardian’s lips as he’s talking, trying to put a finger in his mouth, but Sardian bites it, making him curse.

“You’re so vicious,” he says. He shakes his head, “That tongue and those teeth. If you were an animal you’d be one of those abomination birds with teeth on their tongues.”

“I’m gonna bite you again,” Sardian says, growling cutely, exposing his adorable pearly whites.

Kumatuya kisses him on the teeth. “You know, Alexandros and Yarexira used to be into teeth. Apparently, Yarexira had a very strong teeth fixation. There’s this tale in in one account, that one time Yarexira was going to have sex with this man but the moment he noticed a wonky tooth it killed his arousal. He couldn’t get it up for a week.”

“You made that up, didn’t you?” Sardian says, although he doesn’t sound entirely sure. There had been plenty of Emperors with weird fixations, teeth were pretty low on the list, all things considered, so it wouldn’t be surprising if something like that was even true.

“It’s the thought that counts,” Kumatuya says, “Although I would say that teeth are nice. If you think about it, they wouldn’t be the weirdest fixation to have.”

“Kumatuya, my beating heart,” Sardian says, giving him a simple look. “I honestly worry about you sometimes. Don’t expect me to do strange stuff to you with my teeth, either, alright? I am refusing to bite you in any weird places, and that includes—”

Kumatuya leans in, pressing his lips to Sardian’s ear to whisper something to him. Sardian’s breath hitches, a cute flush overtaking his perfect cheeks. He blinks, meeting Kumatuya’s eyes.

“Well?” Kumatuya says with a smile.

“My lord sure knows how to entice a man,” Sardian says, a smirk overtaking his lips.

Kumatuya sits up, Sardian coming in closer in his lap, hands splayed on his ass, pulling him in deliciously flush, making them both groan. Sardian leans in to kiss him. “I don’t know about others, but I like to think I know how to entice my man.”

“Do you, huh?” Sardian asks, his silver eyes so brilliant. His tone turns deliciously commanding. “Come here.” 

Kumatuya does, instantly, the desire to  _ please _ Sardian coursing through him like liquid electricity. Sardian laces his fingers through his hair, the fine black strands like silk in his hand as he  _ grabs _ it. Kumatuya moans, his eyes so incredibly pleased as they meet Sardian’s.

“I want you,” Kumatuya whispers, his eyes glazed over with desire, pupils so wide the emerald green is barely visible.

“Get me, then,” Sardian says, spreading his legs and pushing Kumatuya down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumatuya offered to let Sardian cum on his teeth.
> 
> Happy new year 2021!
> 
> As always, my tumblr is @/suth-sardian, my twitter is @/hakugiin, come talk to me there, I'm always up for crying about Suth Babydian ^^


End file.
